Summer romance
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: The gang just graduated and are on a search for some summer fun... Sesshomaru and Kagome are newly mated but he wants a family now... will she think its too soon or deny his request all together?
1. Chapter 1

"They're at it again" Sango groaned

"When will he learn that she always wins especially when it comes to his hair" Miroku sighed.

"She just loves his hair to much for him to do this" Shippo commented. The 6 just watched as their friends go at it.

"I said yes Kagome" he yelled

"NO, NO, NO" she yelled back in frustration

"What the hell is the big deal" he argued

"I love your hair the way it is Sesshomaru why would you cut it" she argued back

"Because I want to that's why" he hated doing this with his mate. He loves her very much and would do anything to keep her happy but this was ridiculous.

"You're so mean" she yelled "do you know how many people would kill for your hair and what's worst is that your hair doesn't want to be cut" she yelled

"It's just hair Kagome" he sighed annoyed

"I don't care. If you go and get a haircut against its will then you'll be sitting aside watching some unfamiliar object violate your persons" she was annoyed. Why did he want to do this anyway? "Basically you're giving something permission to rape you"

Anime sweat drop… _'What the hell did she just say' _they thought trying to hold back their laughter

"Is that what you want? To be raped by some vibrating object as it caresses your scalp" she fought back

He could never win in these stupid fights with her. The only reason he wanted to cut it was because he thought he looked a little feminine. Besides he only wanted a trim but didn't tell her that. She just looked to cute and irresistible when she gets angry.

He let out a defeated sigh and looked down at his mate. Even when angry she looked adorable. Her face was red as her lips pouted ever so cutely. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she glared up at him.

He walked up to her and gently held her in his arms.

"Fine I won't cut my hair love" he whispered in her ear. He immediately sensed her aura change as she jumped with glee into his arms hugging his neck and straddling his waist.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" she repeated giving him kisses on his face. He loved making her happy and getting her like this. He held her close as he caught her lips in a sweet soft kiss.

"OK, OK" Inuyasha said interrupting their moment "enough of this and lets get down to the real reason we're here" he sat down next to Sakura on the floor.

She was tall enough to reach his chin and had waist long silky dirty blonde hair and soft blue eyes. She had a beautiful small but curvaceous body. The two met their freshman year and started dating their sophomore year.

"Yeah" Sango said plopping onto the coach "it's been a week since we graduated but we have nothing to do for the next 4 months"

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sakura, Shippo, Rin, Miroku, and Sango just graduated high school and are now on summer break till they start college.

Sesshomaru took his mate from beside him and put her onto his lap as he rested his chin on her shoulder nuzzling her mate mark.

They started dating their sophomore year after she caught her boyfriend Bankotsu cheating on her with her cousin Kikiyuo. The two paired up to get them back but along the way Sesshomaru finally confessed that he was in love with her since the 7th grade. After a while they became inseparable. They mated a week before graduation.

He could feel the vibrations from her as she laughed softly when he tickled her neck with his nose.

"I don't think this is helping us come up with decisions for summer Sesshomaru" she giggled softly so only he could hear.

She could tell he wasn't listening as he held her tighter. He just loved getting lost in her scent. If he had his way he and his mate would never leave their house as he kept her to himself.

"How about camping" Rin squealed happily.

"Why camping" Shippo asked his girlfriend. She was adopted into the Tashio family when she was about 8 years old. Shippo was adopted by the Higarashis' when he was 9. He and Rin began dating their junior year of high school.

"Well why not, we could go swimming, we'll be miles away from our parents, we can" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Well then why not go to our summer beach house" he shrugged.

The Tashios were the richest in the world with their multi national soft ware company. Then comes the Higarashi family with their clothing stores and designer studios. The Taijiya's are well known world wide for their fighting skills and the Houshi's for their dojos.

They all agreed that Inuyasha had the better idea. They all decided to sleep over at Sesshomarus' and Kagomes' house and get started in the morning.

"Sesshomaru" she giggled softly trying to get her horny lover to heel "we're supposed to be sleeping."

Right now he was hovering over her kissing her neck with nothing but his boxers on while she wore a mid thigh high white see through silk night gown with thin straps and a v neck that hugged her breast ravishingly. Sesshomaru said he loves her in them and bough her a dresser full in many different colors, styles and different lengths.

"No" he purred in her ear. He claimed her lips in a sweet soft kiss as one arm snaked around her waist pulling her to him and the other behind her head deepening the kiss. He shuddered in delight feeling her small little hands sliding slowly up his chest as she wrapped them around his neck.

"This is why I love your hair" she moaned as she felt his harden length pulsing at her hot core. "I love running my fingers through it as we make love" she confessed. "Then I will never bring it up again koi" he promised as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

She knew there was no use in trying to sleep. When dog demons mate they cling closely to their mate for the first few moths after mating them for life. They never want to share them. They always want to be alone with their mates especially in their rooms. Kagome had no objections to this. She loved being alone with Sesshomaru. She enjoyed their little games and enjoyed their conversations. She just loves his company even when they're not talking. Just being near him makes her happy.

"I Love You Kagome" he whispered kissing her neck affectionately.

"I Love You Too Sesshomaru" she sighed happily as he gently laid her down beneath him as he had his way with her for about 5 hours.

"Goodnight Love" he said pulling her to his chest possessively and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Love" she said tiredly as they both drifted off.


	2. Shopping

It was 10 in the morning when they woke up and got dressed. They all headed downstairs to have breakfast then headed to the drive way. Sesshomaru and Kagome took his 2008 Porsche 911 GT2, Sango and Miroku rode in his 2012 Lexus FLA, Inuyasha and Sakura took his Lamborghini Diablo and Shippo and Rin took his 2010 Ferrari California.

They were all headed to the biggest mall in Japan called the Shikon No Tama.

The guys made sure to never let their girls out of there sight. They hated the way males would eye fuck them. They made a mistake once letting the girls go alone for a girl's day out. The next day at school they heard how the girls had to fight off all those dudes trying to get in their pants.

"Calm down Inu" Sakura said trying to ease her boyfriend. She could feel his unease as he tightened his hold on her.

"This just makes me sick" he growled lowly. His nose was burning as he smelled the arousals of passing dudes when he saw the girls.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were doing fine because Sesshomaru had that if-you-even-think-her-name-I-will-kill-you look. Everyone knew who the Tashios were but were mostly afraid of Sesshomaru.

"Okay" Kagome said facing her friends "Rin and Sakura are in charge of swim suits and Sango and I are going for the outfits. We meet back in the food court in about" she looked at her watch Sesshomaru bought her for her birthday 2 years ago "3 hours"

"You got it" the girls said happily. They loved shopping. The guys just groaned in agony. They hated it because it's boring and they always carry the bags.

"You know the deal guys" Sango said "Yeah if you don't help then we pick out your clothes as well" Kagome finished. They just groaned and went in and followed them.

Sesshomaru didn't mind. He actually got used to the idea. Kagome always knew what he looks good in and besides she's one of the youngest designers out there. She's going take over the company when she finishes college. The same goes for him and Inuyasha.

It's been an hour and the girls have been in 3 different stores.

"Kami" Miroku sighed "How long can they keep this up." They were in their 6th store watching their girls shop at anime speed. The guys were about ready to keel over with all these bags in their arms.

"Okay" Sango said with a little amusement in her voice "maybe we have enough" she said giggling at their guys struggling with the bags. Kagome laughed but agreed. They went over to them and got four bags each to help lighten the load.

"Thank you for the help" they said and gave them a kiss on the cheek. They headed to the food court and got a table that would fit them and the others. After about another 20 minutes Rin, Shippo, Sakura, and Inuyasha showed up. They all ate and headed back to the house.

"When do we leave" Sakura asked as they dropped the bags by the stairs then plopped down on the coach next to Inuyasha.

"Well something tells me we need to go grocery shopping first" Kagome said with all knowing smirk towards Inuyasha he just huffed and looked away with pink cheeks.

"So everyone write down their favorite food on a piece of paper and the girls and I will head out later today after we get packed" Rin ordered.

The girls took all the shopping bags and brought them to the living room while the guys bought down all the suitcases. After about 3 hours of sorting, folding, and packing they finally finished.

It was a little after 4 when Sakura got the list from the guys and she and the girls headed out in Sesshomarus' car towards the store.

"You and Sango take this half of the list" Sakura said ripping it in half "and Kagome and I will take this half"

"Oh and don't for get to get some extra stuff as well like ice cream, eggs, stuff like that and we'll do the same" Rin said. The girls got one cart each and headed in separate directions with their partners.

"I can't wait till this trip" Sakura squealed happily.

"Yeah I know" Kagome giggled "How are things with you and Inuyasha" she loved tormenting the girl. When she asked questions like this her cheeks would turn pink even though they've been together for about 3 years.

"Every things fine" she said with a small soft smile and pink cheeks "he really is sweet and kind and over protective of me, that's what I really love about him. I know he cares a lot for me and isn't afraid to show it"

"Yeah that's Inu" Kagome said. She was the one to give him that nickname and soon Sakura did too when they started dating "I remember when he first found out me and Sesshy were serious about being a couple. He did and said everything to try and prevent it. He thinks of me as a little sister and thought Sesshomaru was too cold for me but I've known them both since we were kids and Sesshomaru was never really cold he just didn't talk much" Kagome explained

"What about you and Sesshomaru" Sakura asked

"Wonderful actually" Kagome said with a loving smile

"I Love him so much sometimes I can't believe his really mines and mines alone you know. I've always had a crush on him since we were little but never thought it could happen so I settled for being just friends. Then once I started dating Bankotsu he started avoiding me. I had no idea why at the time then one day I caught him and my cousin making out and Sesshomaru saw as well. He was the one who thought at pissing them off. Kikiyuo was in love with Sesshomaru but he never gave her the time of day and Bankotsu was always trying to make himself better then Sesshomaru so we agreed to act like a couple. After about3 weeks he pulled me aside after school and told me he no longer wanted to pretend. At first I was disappointed because I liked the thought of us being together even if it wasn't real but before I could say anything he kissed with so much longing that he had to hold me up before my knees gave out. That's when he asked if I wanted it to legit that if I wanted to be his real girlfriend. He told me of his feelings for and I was excited and I jumped into his arms and kissed him saying yes in between kisses." Kagome explained. She loved that memory so much it will ever leave her.

"That's so cute" Sakura giggled

"Yea I suppose it is" Kagome laughed "okay what's first on this list" they looked at it and got and both had an anime sweat drop on the back of their head.

The first item read _"RAMEN CHICKEN AND SHRIMP FLAVORED"_

"That's my Inu" Sakura giggled.

"You got that right" Kagome sighed "I swear one day he'll turn into a noodle and eat himself" they laughed at the image.

After about 2 hours they were all at the cashier. They paid and headed home.

"A little help" Sango yelled out as she and the others struggled with the bags.

"Thanks" Sango said. She was about to fall over but Miroku caught her.

"Anything for my love" he whispered huskily in her ear making her blush. Soon the red face of embarrassment turned red with annoyance at the feel of his hand on her ass.

"PERVERT" she yelled hitting with a bag of groceries.

After about an hour and a half everything was put away. They headed to bed early because the next morning they will be leaving for the Tashios summer beach house.

"Sesshomaru" she laughed softly "please not tonight" she asked innocently with her big beautiful silvery ocean blue eyes. That was his favorite feature about Kagome. He could get lost in them forever and would never complain.

"We have to be up by 7 so we can leave if we want to beat traffic" she let out a soft moan once she felt his hardened length touching her clit.

"I promise not to keep you up long love and besides I am a demon. I will be fully rested by 7 am" he whispered teasing her entrance "and besides you can sleep in the car love" she could feel herself dripping by now and she hated how he teased her and made her wait.

"Sesshomaru" she whined softly. She hated how he made her want this so bad.

"I will take great pleasure in relieving you all night love" he said with a perverted smirk. The two made mindless love for about 3 hours. He wanted to go longer but she promised that if he lets her sleep he can have her where ever and whenever when they reach the beach house. He wrapped his arms around her possessively as she intertwined their legs and she slept comfortably on his chest.


	3. How it all started

They all got up as planned at 7 in the morning. They all showered and got ready. The guys packed the luggage in their cars while the girls got the groceries they bought. After about an hour they were ready to go. They followed behind Sesshomaru and Kagome. She was sleeping peacefully next to Sesshomaru. He occasionally stole glances at his mate as he remembered how he told her he loved her. He wasn't the type to be good at telling his feelings so he did it the best way he could.

_***Flashback***_

_It was the middle of their sophomore year when Kagome decided to go out to the track in the back of the school. She rarely went out there but she needed to think._

'_Why is he avoiding me?' she thought sadly walking through the double doors._

'_Ever since I told them me and Bankotsu started dating he's been distant but why should that matter to him he doesn't even like me more than just a friend' she thought getting a little depressed._

_She just got to the starting point of the track when she heard giggling. It sounded like her cousin. Being her normal curious self she went to see what was up. Her heart broke at the sight. It was her cousin Kikiyuo and her now ex-boyfriend Bankotsu. She was in his lap as he kissed down her neck while removing her bra._

_Being the emotional type she went from sad to angry and her miko powers began to glow red as her hair whipped around. _

"_So brittle dick and the STD whore hooked up behind my back huh" she coldly with an emotionless face. She didn't want them to see how much it hurt to see the like this._

_The two spun around face/ Bankotsu stood up face making Kikiyuo fall on her ass._

"_Kagome" he said pleadingly "it isn't what you think she came on to me and the whole time i was wishing it was you. I've been having a rough week and at the time I didn't care about anything then she showed up" he tried explaining. What the hell possessed him to cheat on one of the most beautiful but powerful girls in Japan he had no idea._

"_HEY WHAT THE HELL" Kikiyuo fumed. She hated her cousin so much. She was one the best and youngest designers out there and she had a great life and an awesome boyfriend and was friends with the love of her life Sesshomaru but he would never even spare her a glance._

"_ENOUGH" she demanded "The both of you deserves each other. You two are nothing but weak, spineless, hormone driven urchins" she turned to Kikiyuo "the reason Sesshomaru never looks at you is because you are a worthless, backstabbing, manipulative little bitch who isn't worth time scraping something of his shoe" she then turned to her now ex "You are nothing more but ignorant little boy who will grow up to become as worthless as the piece of trash next to you" her voice was cold and dead and sent shivers up their spine._

_She soon felt a pair of arms gently wrap themselves around her calming her instantly._

"_They are not worth the trouble" he whispered in her ear. She knew that voice. It was Sesshomaru. He followed her out here knowing what she'll find. He knew Bankotsu was not worth her love and her cousin would fuck anything with a pulse._

_He just wanted her to see for herself because he knew she wouldn't hear him or anyone else out about Bankotsu. She's the type who has to see it to believe it._

_He soon had Kagome in his arms bridal style. Even though she can hide it from most people, she could never hide her feelings from him. He could tell she was hurting and did everything to hold her emotions back. Using his demon speed they were now on top of a hill behind the school sitting under a cherry blossom tree._

_He held her to his chest as she cried silently in his shirt. He didn't mind. He love holding and comforting her. He was a little surprised that she stopped crying after 15 minutes._

"_S-sorry for getting y-your shirt wet" she said sadly at the wet mark._

"_It is of no consequence" he said looking up at the sky._

"_You guys knew huh" she said more of a fact then a question. He didn't answer and she knew the answer anyways._

"_Thank you for not telling" she said softly "I know how hard headed I can be"_

_The two sat in silence until they heard the bell 5 minutes later. She was about to get up but he tightened his hold on her "do you wish for vengeance" he stated. She always wondered how the hell he could make a question sound like a statement. He didn't wait for her to answer as he explained himself_

"_Bankotsu would try and come after you to get back together and my patience with your filthy cousin is wearing thin. I propose we help each other at the same time. We pretend to be a couple. Bankotsu hates me but can never surpass me. If we do this he will forever be in misery knowing he lost you to me. As for Kikiyuo, it will kill her more knowing that the man she loves is dating her cousin. We will see no other not even out of school nor will we flirt with anyone except each other." He looked into her eyes. The same eyes he prayed would be beneath him as they made love every night as his life mate._

"_Do you accept these terms" he asked. His facial expressional didn't portray any hope or longing that she'll say yes nor did his voice sound eager._

_She could have sworn that his eyes were begging her to say yes._

'_Nah I'm imagining things again' she thought pushing that thought aside._

"_OK" she said after a few seconds "I accept" she said a smile. That was the same smile that made his stomach fill with butterflies but he'll be damned if he ever admit it to anyone._

"_Hn" the two stood and Sesshomaru used his demon speed and in seconds were in front the double doors behind the school. The two walked in hand in hand as they went to their lockers to get whatever they needed then go home. They could hear the whispers but paid no mind. Their friends were already outside by the parking lot waiting for them._

_Just when they saw enough people at the front of the school he cupped her face and kissed her passionately. He could feel Bankotsus' aura and he was fuming._

"_WHAT THE HELL" he yelled outraged_

"_What" Kagome said coldly at him after Sesshomaru pulled away. She was angrier that it ended if anything._

"_YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MY GIRL KAGOME" he yelled. By now everyone including the gang gathered around._

"_Did you seriously think I would take you back? How about you go find my cousin and tell her to spread her legs so you can calm down. Starting right now we are nothing" she intertwined her Sesshomarus' hand and walked off leaving a fuming Bankotsu and Kikiyuo behind. You can hear whispers about how Bankotsu is a dumbass and Kikiyuo a whore._

_After they got to their cars Kagome explained everything. They went with it._

_**A few weeks later…**_

"_Kagome" Sesshomaru said. Right now they were back under the cherry blossom tree. "I cannot pretend to do this any longer" he felt her disappointment and sadness in her aura._

"_I understand" she said sadly. She was enjoying this but knew it would never last. She loved the thought of having Sesshomaru as hers even though it was just pretend._

"_I could probably ask someone else if they'll be willing to help me" his heart dropped at that. He didn't want anyone else touching what was his even if she didn't know she was his._

"_What I mean is that I no longer want t pretend" he made her look at him "Kagome what I mean is that I want this to be real. I've wanted you since we were kids but never knew how to tell you. Kagome I want you to be my exclusive girl" he began to feel like an idiot. Her were tears building up in her eyes and he thought he made a fool of himself._

"_It is fine, I will continue to pretend if that is what you wish" he said coldly but inside he was falling apart._

"_Me too" she said "I've always had feelings for you but never thought you'd return them so I settled for being friends. I've always wanted you and only you and I still do" she confessed wiping her tears away._

_Now he was surprised. She wanted him also?_

_He did the first thing his instincts told him. He kissed her lips. It was a sweet longing passionate kiss yet demanding and hungry at the same time._

"_I would love to be yours Sesshomaru" she whispered as their lips were mere milliliters away._

"_I would be more than honored to have you and you alone" he claimed her lips once more in a long searing kiss._

_***End Flashback***_

That was the second best day of his life. The first was the day he first became friends with Kagome.


	4. No

It was now 12 pm and they just arrived at the beach house.

"Wake up love" Sesshomaru said gently.

"Are we here Sesshy" she yawned tiredly

"Yes" he sighed in annoyance. He hated these nicknames she gave him. As long as no one else hears then he'll live with it.

They all got out and started to load everything in the house. The girls carried the groceries while the guys carried their bags along with their girls' bags and headed to their rooms. After about two hours they were un packed and situated. They changed into their swimsuits and headed to the Tashios private lake.

It was beautiful. The lake was huge and filled with clear, clean see through water. The grass was lush green and they were surrounded by tall healthy Sakura and cherry blossom trees. There was even a tall fat tree near the lake with a tire swing.

"This is amazing" the girls said dreamily taking in the scenery.

"Let's go for a dip" Shippo said taking Rins' hand and running to the water. Everyone soon joined in behind them.

"AAAHHHH" Kagome screamed. She looked down and saw Sesshomaru smirking arrogantly at her. Before she could say _'put me down' _she heard Rin yell….

"CHICKEN FIGHT"

The gang just spent the day in the water and having fun in each others company.

It was soon getting dark and everyone was just sitting on their blanket with their partner.

"Come with me koishii" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. They were in the back so no one noticed.

"Where are we going Fluffy" she asked innocently looking around. There was something important he wanted to ask and he just prays she wants it as bad as he does.

"It's a surprise" he whispered in her ear. She giggled softly as she felt his tail wrap loosely around her eyes. She gasped in surprise as she felt him pick her up bridal style. She snuggled into his chest and by how the wind was blowing she could tell he was using his demon speed.

They soon came to a halt after 5 minutes.

"Keep your eyes close love" he whispered. He removed his tail from her eyes and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her little waist and rested his chin on her shoulder,

"Open" he said softly. She slowly opened her eyes than they instantly went wide. It was beautiful. It was lake but not as big as the one from before. The moon reflected beautifully in the clear blue crystal water and the wind blew softly making little ripples in the water. They were surrounded by Sakura blossom petals and cherry blossom trees. He found this place a while back when he was in his junior year of high school.

"Kagome" he said softly as he gently took her hand in his and led her to the base of the tree and set her in his lap.

"Kagome I love you so much that I would do anything to keep that beautiful breath taking smile on you face" he said softly gazing down into her beautiful eyes.

This is why Kagome loves there alone time. He always says such beautiful things to her and tells her how he feels. She knew he would never do that in public but that's okay with her. She knows how much he loves her cause he tells her everyday and shows her every night. He showers her with love and affection.

"Kagome" he said getting her from her thoughts. She looked up just in time to see him come down and pull her into a kiss. It was one of the most romantic, sweet, passion filled kiss he ever given her. It was like he was pouring out his heart and soul to her at that very moment. After he pulled away slowly she was left breathless.

Her face was a cute light pink and she was gasping silently for air.

"Kagome" he said caressing her cheek lovingly "I want to start a family with you" Sesshomaru could easily impregnate her anytime but wanted her consent on it first.

"No"


	5. Be Mines

"No" she answered without hesitancy.

'_No' _that word kept ringing through his mind. He knew Kagome always wanted a family and so did he, so why is she denying him? He didn't k now how to feel. He was angry, hurt, confused and so much more but his face never exhibited such emotions.

"No" she giggled again "I will not bare any children u"

"What" he growled angrily cutting her off

"I said I will not have your pups until" she jumped into his arms knocking him down on his back "I will not have your pups until we have a wedding" she giggled at his reaction. His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So what do you say" she giggled "we have a wedding and afterwards "she started kissing his face "afterwards we can have as many kids as you want love" she whispered. She felt him tightened his hold around her waist as he kissed her hard and passionately.

"Is that a yes" she asked breathlessly. He didn't answer just laid her beneath him and started kissing her neck as he un did her halter top style swim top. He wasn't going to impregnate her now but on their honey moon he would make sure she never leaves that room for at least 3 weeks.

"I love you" she moaned softly as he teased her breast

"And I You Love" he kissed her softly before leading into a night of hot, sweet, passion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's been 3 weeks since the gang came to the beach house.

"Okay" Sakura sighed "we went swimming"

"We went shopping" Rin added

"We even spent a whole week exploring this town" Sango sighed

"How about truth or dare" Kagome asked.

"Yeah not like we could out right now" Miroku said looking out the window seeing it pour.

They all agreed and sat in a circle.

"Truth or dare Kagome" Shippo asked

"Truth" she said with no hesitation. She knew her brother was a trickster. No way in hell was she going to let him make her do something embarrassing.

"Okay" he said thinking. She gulped when she saw that mischievous smirk.

"When we were kids and we first met Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, what did you do when you first got to your room" he asked "and don't lie because I saw the entire thing" he smirked evilly at her hot face.

Sesshomaru was smirking at her as well waiting for an answer.

"I think I have to call mom, I mean we" she was cut off by Shippo.

"We called our parents the other day when you girls were in the hot tub" he said casually.

She gave a defeated sigh and turned her head around away from Sesshomaru and the others.

"I-I went to my room and turned on my radio" she spoke nervously "and then I got one of my favorite stuffed dogs and set it on my bed then I got my toy microphone and started to sing _'Bleeding Love'_ to it after naming him Sesshomaru" she confessed. Everything went silent. She could feel the stares on her and whole body became hot.

Inuyasha was the first to break the silence when he began laughing. Soon the others joined in.

"Oh just shut up already" she yelled. But it only made them laugh harder. She felt Sesshomaru pick her up and set her in his lap. He made her look at him as he kissed her nose.

"I love you to" he chuckled.

"Oh shut up" she huffed crossing her arms over her chest glaring at her friends.

"Fine" she growled "Inu" she called out "Truth or dare"

"Dare me Kagz" he said confidently.

"I dare you to sing _'You Da One'_ by Rihanna to Sakura" she smirked when her best friend lost all color in the face.

Minutes turned to hours when the gang played their favorite game as the room filled with laughter. Soon enough it became dark. They all retired to their rooms after a good movie and snacks.

"What is it Inu" Sakura asked. They were about to turn in but Inuyasha had other plans as he took her to the lake. She thought it was beautiful the way the moon elected off the clean clear water but curious to why he brought her hair. She saw how nervous he was and thought it was cute. She loved the way his ears twitched all around.

"Inu" she said in a sweet voice "just say what you have to say. I do love you after all" her eyes went wide at what slipped out. She saw Inuyasha was equally shocked.

"I-I" she said nervously "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to slip out" she said with her eyes over flooding with tears as her vision became blurry.

"I think I should" she was cut off when Inuyasha crashed his lips to hers. There was something he's been wanting to ask for a long time and after hearing what she just confessed made it that more easy to ask.

He pulled away slowly as he gently kissed away the remaining tears. He looked down at her and was even more determined to ask. She looked adorable with her puffy blue eyes and flushed face.

"I love you too" he whispered in her ear "and the reason I brought you here is to ask if you would be my life mate" he asked. Gold met Blue as the two just stared into each other's eyes. Though his face didn't change his heart was ready to explode from anticipation.

"Yes" she sobbed lightly "yes I would love to be your mate" she cried happily hugging his neck.

He held her closely to her as he spun around in relief that the one he loved more than anything accepted his proposal.

"I Love You Sakura" he said softly brushing his lips against hers.

"I Love You Too Inuyasha" she whispered back with just as much love as him as her took her lips in a fiery passionate kiss.

The two went back to their room and slept peacefully in each other's arms. They couldn't wait to tell the others the good news. Sakura wanted a wedding first before she lost her cherry to Inuyasha. He was more than understanding to her terms.

"Goodnight Love" he said softly nuzzling her pulse point

"Goodnight to you to love" she giggled as he continued to tickle her neck with his nose. The two laid in content as he laid his head on her flat soft stomach embracing her around her waist possessively as she rubbed his ears. The two soon fell into a deep blissful sleep.


	6. Day Out

"Awww congratulations" the girls squealed. Sakura and Inuyasha just announced the good news.

"It's about damn time" Miroku laughed

"Oh shut up" Inuyasha chuckled

"This turned out to be some trip" Kagome

"Yeah I know" Sango laughed

"First you and Sesshomaru decide on a wedding then kids" Rin said

"And now Sakura and Inuyasha are getting a wedding" Sango finished

"Maybe you guys should have a double wedding" Shippo joked but that just irritated the guys

"No way in hell" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled in unison. With male Inu demons, the wedding is a sacred occasion in honor of their female mate. The male will make sure everything is in order to her liking and its all about her and welcoming her into their pack where the ones she has not met has the pleasure of getting to know.

The two brothers believe that day should be about their mate and no one else. The spotlight should not be shared.

"Whoa I was only kidding" Shippo defended

"When do you guys think your wedding date will be" Rin asked

"We haven't really decided" Kagome said

"Yeah we just want to wait until we get back home and announce it to everybody" Sakura finished.

"Oh Okay" Rin said

"So what do we do today" Miroku asked bored

"How about another round of truth or dare" Shippo suggested with an amused smirk

"NO WAY IN HELL" they yelled. They didn't know how but the damn fox knew so many things about them and most embarrassing. How the hell he obtained so much information was beyond them.

"How about a nice walk around town" Sango suggested sitting on Mirokus lap.

"Sure" they all ate breakfast and headed for their private showers.

After about an hour they were all ready and headed out. They didn't really need their cars to explore so they just left them behind.

The girls felt a little uneasy with all the _suggestive_ stares coming their way but the guys took care of that.

"How many kids did you have in mind any way" Kagome asked while holding Sesshomarus hand. He tightened his grip a little as he smirked evilly. He gave her chaste kiss on the lips before whispering,

"You are my mate thus sharing my life span for centuries to come, how many do you believe we will have" he smirked when he saw her face heat up. He never figured out how she looks so innocent when he has tainted her many times over the years.

The group decided to go to the park for some fresh air. Being a kid at heart, Kagome pulled Sesshomaru to the swing set and made him push her. He didn't mind. I liked the fact that she had so much energy and was so carefree. Those were some of the many characteristics he loved about her.

Inuyasha and Sakura sat on under a maple tree. Sakura with her back against the trunk and Inuyashas' head in her lap, he just couldn't believe she said yes to him.

"What are you staring at" Sakura asked with pink cheeks. She knew he was looking at her and made her a little self cautious.

"You truly are beautiful Sakura" he meant it but at the same time he loved making her blush. It was just cute to him.

"T-Thank you" she said looking away hoping he would do the same. Those thoughts were destroyed when she felt him sit up and sit right in front of her. He made he look at him as he brought her face to his.

"You truly are magnificent Sakura and I truly do love you" he whispered before closing the gap between them with a sweet soft kiss.

"Awww" Rin said looking at her friends. She thought they were so lucky to have such wonderful men. Actually they all are to have such sweet loyal loving guys by their side. She loved Shippo more than anything. He was perfect for her. He was sweet, kind, gentle, and never fails in making her feel beautiful. She loved the face that he could make her laugh any time h wants.

"What was that for" Shippo asked with a little pink on his cheeks but she just giggled. Out of nowhere she just kissed him. It was sweet but passionate. He wasn't complaining but he didn't do anything. He was just sitting there with her in his lap as he looked around enjoying the view.

"That as for being the best boyfriend ever" she sighed hugging him around his neck. He was lost but hugged her anyways.

"They truly are lucky" Sango said as Miroku pushed her gently on the tire swing. He suddenly stopped and spun her around so she was facing him.

"So are we" he said softly looking into her eyes. He loved her from the moment he saw her when they were little and he made it known to everyone and anyone who tried to take her away though she wasn't truly his until sophomore year of high school when she gave into him and gave him a chance.

"Yea we are" she agreed as he closed the gap with a longing sweet kiss"

"I love you my dear Sango"

"I love you too my perverted Miroku" she giggled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her out the tire and to his chest.

"Only to you my love" he whispered before he kissed her again. It was true. As soon as she finally agreed to give him a chance he stopped touching and looking at other women, but he continuously gropes her but only her.

They all stayed out till they saw the sunset before walking back to the house.

"We've been here a little over a month now" Rin said

"All we did was swim, shop" Sango continued

"Sight see, explore" Sakura added

"But we have yet to see the clubs around here" Kagome concluded.

"How about we go tomorrow night" Miroku suggested. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't like the thought of having their women to a club. They hated how many dudes would come up and try to have them dance on them, but they couldn't ruin their fun with their jealousy besides, they could never deny them.

"Okay" the girls cheered. Honestly none of the men were up for this idea but they could never deny their girls of what they wanted, but if any man tries something they'll be lucky if they walk out with minor injuries.

"Goodnight fluffy" Kagome said before she kissed him softly. She was about to pull away but the hand behind her head through that idea out the door. He pulled her closely as he deepened the kiss. He was nowhere near tired.

"Oh God" Kagome moaned softly as his hands traveled to all the right places.

"I love you mate" he whispered kissing down her neck.

"I love you too my horny mate" she giggled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Shippo" Rin moaned softly as they lay in the grass near he lake.

"I love you Rin" he said sincerely. He's been in love with her for so long and it seemed like the perfect moment to make it known.

She looked up at him with a watery smile as her face lit up "I love you too" Rin sobbed lightly.

"Then be my mate" he whispered warmly in her ear.

"Yes" Rin said kissing his face

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Sango"

"Yes Miroku"

"I love you, you know that right"

"Yes I do and I love you too" she said softly

"And I really enjoyed what we have here I truly do"

"And so do I" she said. She didn't feel right. This didn't sound good to her.

"But I can't do this anymore with you, I want more, no I need more" he confessed.

Sango didn't know how to respond as the tears fell.

'_He's dumping me'_ she thought heart brokenly. She got up faced her back to him.

"Then I will not stand in your way any longer" she kept it together long enough to run till she was out of sight. She could here Miroku calling out her but she didn't want to hear it.

"Sango stop" he yelled from behind closing in on her. He didn't know what he said but he needed to clear this up. He cut up to her easily. All those years of literally chasing after her came in handy.

"Sango what's wrong what did I say" he asked confusedly as she struggle to get out of her grip.

"You want to break up then fine but don't torture me by acting dumb" she sobbed trying to get away.

Now he understood. The way he spoke gave her the wrong idea.

"Sango love" he said softly "I do not want anyone but you. When I said I could no longer do this, that I wanted more I meant I want us to be more" she finally calmed down. He walked in front of her and knelt one knee

"Sango I want you to be mines permanently" he pulled out a beautiful blue diamond ring from his pocket "I want you to be my wife."

She began to sob more but was very happy. She didn't know what she'll without him.

"Yes" she said as she jumped into his arms kissing him passionately.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What's wrong Inuyasha" Sakura asked. She noticed he's been a little grumpy since they left the park.

"I do not like the idea of you being in a club where all these men try to come on to you" he confessed as his ears drooped a little sitting on the bed.

She smiled softly at him as she straddled his waist by wrapping her legs around him.

"You have nothing to worry about Inu" she said "I promise I love you and only you and besides" she kissed his lips "no man can ever come close to my Inu" before she knew it she was on her back with him hovering over her.

"Then show me" he said with a perverted smirk.

"I will" she said sexily as she pulled him down for a kiss "after i say i do" she whispered amusedly in his ear. She just giggled when he glared at her.

"I Love You Inuyasha" she said smiling

"I Love You too Sakura" he sighed and pulled her protectively in his arm.

The night went on peacefully for everyone.


	7. Last Night

"Oh Dear Kami" Kagome laughed as they all walked back into the house "Sesshomaru don't you think that was a little harsh" she giggled sitting in his lap.

"I can't believe you guys did that" Rin laughed along remembering the events at the club.

"I still can't believe Miroku said what he did" Sango giggled hugging said fiancés' arm

"That's my Inu" Sakura giggled

_***Earlier tonight at the club***_

_Before they could even enter the club, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Inuyasha already smelt arousal coming from the men around them as they looked at the girls._

"_Hey cutie" some guy said looking at Sakura_

"_Why not let me" before he finished Inuyasha pulled her behind him "If you and your friends don't get lost now I will personally see to it that you wouldn't even have the courage to look at another woman" he growled._

"_Pervert" Sango yelled. She was about to turn around and scold her fiancé but instead found Miroku with some guy in an iron head lock._

"_Touch my wife again I'll neuter you myself in the most painful excruciating way" he promised in a low deadly voice. He released the guy then knocked him out with a punch to the gut._

_The group has been there for about 7 hours and was heading for their cars._

"_Hey beautiful why not let me buy you a drink" a sexy beautiful smooth voice said softly in Kagomes' ear as they walked out. Before she could reject his offer Sesshomaru got to him first._

"_Hey what's the" once he saw who it was the guy shut his mouth instantly._

_Sesshomaru growled deadly as he spoke with hate "approach her again it will be the end of your blood foul bloodline" Sesshomarus' tone was filled with promise as he took the guy by the nape of the neck and threw him into the air making his pants hook onto on of the club sighs' letters._

"_I said fuck off" they turned to see an angry Kitsune with some human filth as he dangled from Shippos grip around his neck. He then threw the guy good distances away making him collide with some parked car._

_***End of Flashback***_

The girls came out the room dressed in their guys' gym shorts and a plain white t shirt.

"So we leave tomorrow huh" Rin said plopping down next to Shippo" Rin said

"Yea everything's packed" Sango said getting some drinks for her and Miroku

"2 more months" Kagome said thinking aloud

"Yeah two more months till we become Japans' next generation of success" Sakura said with sarcasm. Her family owns one of the best and most used sports stadiums worldwide and a few international clubs and resorts.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said softly putting Sakura in his lap

"It's a good thing we all enjoy what we do" Shippo said.

After about an hour the guys put on a movie to watch. They were all to involve with their own conversation, so they weren't really watching.

Suddenly Sesshomaru got up but didn't go noticed to the others.

"Come with me love" he said holding out a gentle hand to Kagome who took it no questions asked.

She followed him outside to the lake where the moon reflected beautifully off the clean water.

Sesshomaru thought it was pointless staying in their when no one was watching the movie so why not spend their last night doing something more romantic.

He sat down at the base of a tree and pulled his mate into his arms as he hugged her to his warmth.

"What are you thinking about" he asked Kagome

"How I'm lucky to have a great man in my life. Even after all this time I still can't believe he's really mine" she answered softly leaning into his touch.

"He sounds like a lucky man to have a woman like you as his mate and soon to be wife" he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Yes and I am a lucky woman to have such a kind, sweet, masculine, overly protective man by my side" she whispered with her lips getting closer to his with every word.

"Very lucky indeed" he whispered closing the small gap between them. it was a passionate night for the two as they laid in the grass satisfying each others hunger for pleasure.


	8. Announcement

"We're finally home" Kagome said cheerfully jumping onto their bed. Sesshomaru came in from behind with their luggage. He chuckled at his mates' childish ways.

"We shall make the announcement tomorrow at the dinner our parents are having. Everyone will be there so it will make perfect timing" he said setting everything down. After tomorrow, for the next two months there will be no interruptions for the two.

"Can't wait" she said tiredly. The traffic was horrible so it was nearly 10 pm when they arrived home and everyone went their separate ways.

"Sleep love" he said softly pulling her onto his chest as he held her protectively.

She didn't need to be told twice as she dozed off as soon as the command left his lips. He placed a light kiss onto her forehead before he too drifted off.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Kagome Sesshomaru welcome" Izazyio said embracing Kagome. She always thought of the girl as a daughter she has always wanted.

"Thank you Izazyio" Sesshomaru said respectively "but may you release my mate for she may collapse from lack of oxygen" he chuckled a little seeing Kagomes red face.

"Oh sorry" Izazyio said nervously.

"It okay" Kagome choked out "it's good seeing you to Izzy" she gave Izazyio that name when she was smaller and didn't know how to say her name correctly, but soon it became her special name for the woman.

"Welcome son and daughter" Inu Tashio said welcoming them "everyone is in the dining hall"

The four went in to join the others. They sat and ate in content as they all made their wonderful announcement about the soon to be weddings and new mating's. Sesshomaru and Kagome wanted to wait a little longer before mentioning kids.

Soon everyone relocated into the living room.

"Excuse us" Kagome said trying to get there attention. Everyone including her family was now staring at her. She became nervous.

'_And I thought I out grew my stage fright'_ she thought feeling her face getting hot. She looked shyly to her mate for help. He just chuckled softly and held her to his side.

"I believe what my, mate is trying to say is that not only are we having a wedding to say is that not only are we having a wedding in a few weeks but we also going to have kids afterwards" he said smoothly. By now there were squeals and cheers going around to the two.

"Good night you two and I can't wait for the liter of pups that's soon a waits" Sonya said giving her daughter a hug.

'_Liter' _Kagome thought with pink cheeks. Soon everyone left back to their homes.

"What are you doing fluffy" she giggled when he threw her onto the bed.

"Starting tonight you belong to this Sesshomaru and this Sesshomaru alone" he said stripping out of his clothing except his white silk boxers. He crawled up to her and whispered into her ear "before we left I told them not to bother us until a week before the wedding" he began stripping her of her clothing until she was as bare as day.

"Possessive aren't we" she whispered sexily coming closer to his lips

"Only when it comes to you Kagome" he said softly as he crushed his lips into hers.

'_Yes'_ he thought _'any one to bother us would die instantly'_ he promised to himself as he made his Kagome scream in passion.


	9. Epilogue

"Kurono Tsuki" Kagome called out "come on downstairs"

"Alright we're coming mama"

Kurono and Tsuki were twins but completely different but still stick up for each other. They just turned 5 last year.

Kurono looked just liked his father but was a little more social then he was when he was a child. He was little more open to his feelings but only to his sister. He was sweet but protective of his family.

Tsuki looked just like Kagome when she was smaller and with the same mischievous personality. She was a little more trouble then her brother. She would play pranks when bored and Inu Tashio giving her ideas was not helping in the least. She would sometimes get her brother to help out when he's bored enough.

"Yuki, Kyo, Kenji, Aki, and Nozomi" the twins said welcoming their cousins.

Yuki, Kyo- Inuyasha/Sakura children (5 years old)

Nozomi, Kenji—Miroku/Sangos' kids' (5 years old)

Aki—Shippo/Rins' children (4 years old)

_**(At least I think that's what they are)**_

Inuyasha and Sakura got married 5 months after Sesshomaru and Kagome then mated on their honey moon.

Miroku and Sango got married a few moths after then followed Shippo and Rin whom also mated on their honey moon.

Sesshomaru kept his word and made sure no one disturbed them before or after the wedding as he kept her to himself.

They were all doing great with there companies, and because they now own it they choose whether or not if they want to go in.

They would all take turns in hosting monthly get togethers as they catch up and see what's going on in each others' lives.

"Kagome be careful" Sesshomaru said concerned. He was always like this even after pregnancy and during it he rarely left her side.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru" she kissed his lips softly "we're fine love" she said rubbing her round tummy. She was now 5 months pregnant and according to Sesshomaru they were having a little boy.

The two walked out the back and joined the rest of the family, including their parents.

The kids were running around and laughing as the girls got up on the latest gossip. The guys wanted no part of it so they stayed at the grill finishing up the rest of the food and talked about business.

They occasionally looked up to check on their mates and kids.

'_What a summer'_ the guys thought along the same lines remembering how all this came to be.

_**The End**_


End file.
